The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    3GPP 3rd generation partnership project    CDF Cumulative distribution function    CSG Closed subscriber group    EGC Equal gain combining    eNB enhanced Node-B    HeNB Home enhanced Node-B    HetNet Heterogeneous network    IRC Interference rejection combining    LTE Long term evolution    LTE-A LTE-Advanced    MRC Maximum ratio combining    RRM Radio resource management    RSSI Received signal strength indicator    RSRP Reference signal received power    RSRQ Reference signal received quality    SC Selection combining    SINR Signal to interference plus noise ratio    TS Technical specification    UE User equipment (same as terminal)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to LTE UE RRM measurements to facilitate efficient mobility decisions. According to 3GPP TS 36.214, the following RRM measurements are supported by an LTE UE:                1) Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP), which is the linear average over the power contribution (in [W]) of the resource elements that carry cell-specific reference signals within the considered measurement frequency bandwidth.        2) Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), which comprises the linear average of the total received power (in [W]) observed only in OFDM symbols containing reference symbols for antenna port 0, in the measurement bandwidth, over N number of resource blocks from all sources, including co-channel serving and non-serving cells, adjacent channel interference, thermal noise etc.        3) Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ), which is defined as N×RSRP/RSSI, where N is the number of resource blocks for the RSSI measurement.        
Based on these measurements, handover between cells, assignment of component carriers, etc. could be performed accordingly.
However, for certain receiver configurations, for example when interference rejection combining (IRC) is applied at the receiver side, a mismatch between the actual SINR condition and the RSRP/RSSI/RSRQ measurements may occur due to the specific advantages achieved by applying IRC. Hence, there is a need to overcome this problem.